


love shot

by draculaura



Category: Fanxyred
Genre: F/F, High School AU, banshee!xichen, enemigos a amantes supongo!, monster high AU, ps espero q les guste, simulacrum!linfan, uhm keran tiene problemas de ira y junxi tiene un montón de años, una pisca de furries tambien, vampire!junxi, werewoman!keran
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculaura/pseuds/draculaura
Summary: junxi es una vampiresa de 179 años, a lo largo de su inmortal vida desde que fue convertida ha visto a gente querida morir, pero ahora ya está cansada y piensa que la inmortalidad no lo vale si siempre tiene que ver morir a quién más quiere.= personajes =nombre an junxiedad: 179 añosespecie: vampiresagustos: el sol, la literaturadisgustos: salir de cacería, la carnenombre: lin fanedad: 18 días (y contando)especie: simulacrumgustos: aprender, conocer el mundodisgustos: la lluvia, los cambios de estaciónnombre: lu keranedad: 18 añosespecie: mujer lobagustos: la carne, la lunadisgustos: pasar mucho tiempo en un solo lugarnombre: peng xichenedad: 18 añosespecie: bansheegustos: cantar, historias de fantasmasdisgustos: muchas personas hablando a la vez, dormir
Relationships: An Junxi/Lu Keran, An Junxi/Peng Xichen, Peng Xichen/ Lin Fan





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> me gta monster high y los furries :( no hay update schedule para esto solo escribo cuando quiero jajajj espero les guste no c

es al rededor de las 4pm y los pasillos de la academia están llenos de estudiantes de ambos turnos. el turno matutino está constituidos por lobas, criaturas marinas, felinas, piratas, etc mientras que en el turno nocturno se encontraban los zombis, momias, fantasmas, entre otras pero principalmente vampiros ya que por su condición no pueden exponerse tanto tiempo al sol. las 4pm era la hora en que todas las especies se topaban ya que unos terminaban sus clases y otros apenas la estaban empezando, los pasillos eran un océano de personas sin fin.

junxi, vampiresa, se dirigía a su casillero a tomar sus apuntes para la primera hora que era la clase de lenguas muertas, junxi las hablaba todas con fluidez.

xichen, banshee, se colocó en el casillero de un lado a esperar a su compañera. "¿por qué siquiera tienes un espejo? eres un vampiro, no puedes ver tu reflejo."

junxi movió un poco el espejo, como si se buscara en éste "no lo hago para verme a mi misma, estoy viendo a mis espaldas." dice y cierra el casillero de un golpe.

xichen alza las cejas, los vampiros siempre quieren hacer todo tan innecesariamente profundo.

"¿dormiste? tu última conexión era cerca de las 5am." pregunta la vampiro comenzando a caminar hacia el salón de clase.

"sabes que no." sus prominentes bolsas debajo de los ojos lo afirman y da un golpecito a su cien por si no había quedado claro, ser banshee es un don y una maldición, siempre hay voces tratando de salir y raramente descansa. junxi lo sabe pero siempre pregunta en esperanza de que algún día la respuesta sea diferente. "¿y tú?" xichen regresa la pregunta.

junxi sonríe "no." los vampiros no necesitan dormir y la verdad es que le gustaría hacerlo de nuevo.

[...]

durante el almuerzo junxi y xichen se sientan en la mesa de los vampiros, no hay muchas banshees en la academia y todos los vampiros se conocen.

junxi toma una unidad de sangre del refrigerador de la cafetería y le coloca un popote para comenzar a beberlo cuando alguien lo arranca, haciendo que se muerda el labio con el colmillo.

"oye, estaba por beber eso." se queja y soba su labio.

jiaqi lanza la pajilla a un basurero y vierte la unidad de sangre en un vaso "trato de ayudar a los animales."

xichen se ríe "consumen sangre tal vez lo equivalente a 3 animales por semana, no sé como pretendes ayudarlos."

la vampiresa hace un puchero y continúa bebiendo su propia unidad de sangre. "soy ambientalista no animalista. miren, ahí viene linfan ¿qué no es del matutino?" dice mientras señala hacia una de las puertas de la cafetería y sus amigos se giran a verla.

xichen se gira para comprobarlo y en efecto es linfan, simulacrum, asistente y la más reciente creación del dr. frankenstein con solo 118 días de edad. "hey, dos metros." saluda la banshee.

"solo son 178 centímetros." corrige linfan.

"es una broma."

"178 centímetros más alta que tú."

"ya aprendiste." dice junxi y choca los puños con la chica.

xichen le ajusta los tornillos de su cuello. "¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?"

"estaba a punto de irme, estaba con el doctor arreglando las cosas para el laboratorio de mañana, hay una nueva estudiante." linfan siempre tenía información de primera mano gracias a que trabajaba con el dr. frankenstein, las fantasmas siempre intentaban atrapar cualquier cosa que se le escapara para sus blogs de chismes.

junxi deja de sorber su bebida, ahora interesada en la plática, "¿una chica nueva? ¿a mitad de curso?"

"¿ahora eres la competencia de los blogs fantasmas?" la molesta jiaqi.

"solo digo, es extraño que sea a mitad de curso, a los monstruos no les gustan los cambios bruscos. a las momias y los zombies les gusta la rutina," empieza a listar con los dedos cada especie que conoce. "las criaturas marinas necesitan tiempo para adaptarse a pasar tiempo fuera del agua o los cambios de corriente, los vampiros se conocen todos entre sí, me hubiera enterado si fuera de los nuestros, y dudo que sea un felino, no les gusta la gente nueva."

"¿y bien? ¿terminaste?" pregunta xichen, sin duda su amiga se consideraba una experta en la materia solo por tener un montón de años.

"los lobos usualmente vienen en manadas." da un último sorbo a la sangre "okay, terminé."

"qué raro que lo digas, porque es una mujer loba." por fin dice linfan y todos en la mesa quedan boquiabiertos.

"¿viene sola?" pregunta jiaqi a lo que linfan asiente, la vampiro lleva una mano a su boca en asombro y abre los ojos.

una loba sin manada, eso era extraño. se escucha un clic de una cámara y una brisa fría les recorre el cuerpo.

"fantasmas." dice linfan, alguien los estaba escuchando.

no pasan ni 5 minutos cuando todos reciben una notificación en sus teléfonos. "loba sin manada llega a la academia" se lee en el blog de noticias de shuxin. 'es rápida, con 10 teléfonos a la mano tiene que serlo' piensa xichen.

"continuaremos esta conversación cuando estemos en una habitación con un escudo anti fantasmas" dice junxi, la parte de anti fantasmas un poco más alto para asegurarse de que cualquier ente cerca lo escuchara.

[...]

las clases terminaron a las 11pm, los otros vampiros invitaron a junxi a salir de cacería pero se negó diciendo que tenía tarea por hacer. xichen sabe que es una mentira, llevan las mismas clases y no tienen ningún pendiente pero no dice nada y espera a que estén solas para hablar.

"¿tienes algo que hacer?" pregunta la banshee. 

junxi dirige la mirada hacía la luna, el cielo está completamente negro pero estrellado. "no en realidad, solo estoy cansada y quería estar sola. igual usualmente siempre salgo con las chicas, un día que las rechazo no pasará nada."

xichen asiente, sabe que los vampiros no cazan para alimentarse y lo hacen más bien como deporte, no se opondrá a la idea de que su amiga decida no matar animales por una noche. "¿quieres hacer algo? anoche estuve muy aburrida."

"deberías intentar dormir, tú que sí puedes." responde junxi, ahora caminan hacia los edificios de los dormitorios.

xichen rueda los ojos "que no puedo. paso más tiempo intentando dormir que dormida y aún es muy temprano."

"toma pastillas."

"no puedo... las voces son más ruidosas cuando duermo y si las escucho tengo que enviar el mensaje que quieren, anoche dormí 1 hora y al parecer visité a alguien. no deben tardar en morir." xichen se rasca la nuca luciendo apenada. "¿por qué no tomas tú las pastillas? suena a que estás proyectando tu deseo de dormir en mi."

junxi sonríe de lado "no me funcionan, lo he intentado. como técnicamente no estoy viva no puedo enfermar así que en realidad mi metabolismo no asocia drogas o cualquier otra cosa que no sea sangre."

"qué aburrido es solo poder comer una sola cosa por el resto de tu vida."

"por toda la eternidad." dice junxi con un suspiro.

al llegar a la entrada del dormitorio xichen la invita a pasar adentro, regla de los vampiros sobre no poder entrar a lugares a los que no han sido invitados. "si cambias de idea y quieres hacer algo más tarde, estaré en la sala de banshees. estaré despierta." dice con una pequeña sonrisa y se marcha.

cuando junxi dijo que estaba cansada no mentía, extraña la sensación de esas pequeñas pruebas gratis de muerte. los días siempre son largos y las noches aún más.

'debí aceptar esa invitación a cazar' se lamenta, si hubiera ido con las chicas ahora mismo no tendría tanto tiempo libre para sobre pensar las cosas y sentir lastima de sí misma.

en su habitación no tiene una cama en su lugar hay un ataúd que ya nunca usa cubierto con una sabana, radiadores para mantenerse cálida en cualquier estación del año y pilas de libros que llegan al techo, últimamente estuvo leyendo historias de amor y tal vez derramó una lágrima o dos que limpiaba tan rápido como aparecían en sus mejillas.

los vampiros son muy devotos al amor ya que al ser inmortales usualmente se entregan a la misma persona (o personas) por toda la eternidad, pero no es el caso de junxi, que siempre se enamoraba de otras especies cuyo reloj biológico nunca avanza al mismo ritmo que el de ella. tuvo varias parejas, tal vez no está viva pero tiene sentimientos, no era tonta sabía que más temprano que tarde la muerte para sus seres amados llegaría y claro que le dolía verles partir, la muerte y ella nunca se llevaron bien y cada que veía a sus amadas dar el último respiro se sentía un poquito más vacía.

'en serio quisiera irme contigo, no entiendo de qué me sirve toda la eternidad si no te tengo a mi lado.' se lamentó en la muerte de su última novia.

su relación más larga duró 17 años con una fantasma que al igual que ella no estaba viva pero el amor y la entidad se desvanecieron juntas, y la relación más corta fue de 2 años con una humana con la que nunca terminaba de encajar pero le gustaba la calidez de un corazón latente y el tiempo se la arrebató.

la única especie que en realidad no moría eran los vampiros, pero en más de una forma junxi estaba muerta por dentro.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> backstory trágico de keran

las familias de hombres lobos siempre son grandes, la familia de keran no solo era numerosa también era prestigiosa, sus padres le habían dejado a sus hermanos y ella una fortuna por despilfarrar. keran tenía 8 hermanos y hermanas mayores que ella, solo el mayor había conocido a sus padres y los demás solo los conocían de enormes retratos colgados en la pared, lo único que keran sabía de su padre es que todo el dinero del que ahora disfrutaba lo había ganado en el mercado negro vendiendo sangre humana a los vampiros (que solo tienen autorización legal para consumir animales).

keran había pasado toda la noche viajando, estaba cansada y solo quería dormir un poco. toda la semana había sido una pesadilla. 

[...] 

tuvo que dar algunas declaraciones a la policía, una y otra y otra vez aún cuando insistía que ya había dicho todo lo que sabía al oficial anterior, sus huellas fueron forzadas en unos papeles oficiales, tomaron algunas fotos y la entregaron a su guardián oficial. 

colocó su pesado maletín sobre la mesa, estaba vistiendo un traje negro. parecía un abogado, tal vez lo era "te transferiré de escuela, igual es tu último año no creo que importe. puedes hacer lo que quieras en la universidad, amenos de que no quieras ir a la universidad. tampoco me importa."

keran tenía los ojos rojos y sangre seca entre las uñas sin mencionar que estaba usando esposas de plata, estar aquí la hería cada segundo. "maté a mis hermanos." 

el abogado-guardián, no recuerda su nombre, hizo un ruido con la boca para que guardara silencio y sonrió cínicamente. "me haré cargo, saldrás por esa puerta sin ninguna mancha en tu registro."

"lo confesé, tienen grabaciones, les dije que yo lo hice. soy culpable. era luna llena, no lo recuerdo pero sé que yo lo hice." su voz se quebró al final.

"lo limpiaré todo." hizo una seña al guardia que cuidaba la puerta "¿no crees que la esposas son muy exageradas? anda, quitale las esposas a la niña." el guardia lo hizo. 

"¿por qué lo haces?" dijo mientras masajeaba sus muñecas, "¿estaba en el testamento de mis padres? ¿limpiarme de la mierda en la que me embarro? ¿incluso si se trata de mis propios hermanos?" keran estaba furiosa y triste al mismo tiempo.

yoon, ahora lo recordaba, acomodó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz. "tenemos que irnos ya si quieres empezar la escuela el lunes." se puso de pie y la tomo del brazo para salir de la habitación.

keran le escupió en la cara y se soltó de su agarre. "acabo de matar a mis hermanos ¿tú crees que quiero volver a la escuela?" no le importaba guardar silencio.

"podemos hacer esto en el auto." dijo limpiando su cara con un pañuelo, supuso que deben de estarle pagando bien si no está enojado por ese gesto.

en el auto keran no estaba ni un poco más cooperativa , rasguño a yoon de los brazos para que la dejara ir pero no funcionó, había quedado exhausta y débil después de usar esas esposas de plata por tanto tiempo.

yoon estaba al volante y hablaba viendo a keran por el espejo retrovisor "era de esperarse, el hijo pequeño suele ser el más fuerte y era tu primera luna llena, no tenías control sobre tus propias acciones."

keran cerró los ojos y fingió estar dormida para que ya no siguiera hablando, esta no era la peep talk que ella necesitaba y menos viniendo de un estúpido hombre lobo que ni siquiera conocía. 

[...]

la alarma de keran sonó a las 8am, gruñó y la apagó de un golpe. había pasado 1 mes desde el incidente, había logrado negociar con yoon un mes sin escuela si accedía a tomar terapia y no mencionar nunca más lo sucedido. se estiró en la cama y después de 5 minutos considerando sobre si ir a la escuela era buena opción, se arrancó las sabanas de encima y se puso de pie. se miró al espejo y vio como su cara estaba pálida y demacrada, demasiados días sin salir al sol o la luna, tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos pero las ocultó debajo de una capa de corrector. revisó su teléfono, tenía dos mensajes nuevos, uno de yoon que leía "no olvides asistir a tu primer día de clases, sabré si faltas así que espero que no lo hagas." lo eliminó justo después de leerlo, y el segundo era otra notificación de un blog de una chica llamada shuxin, la primera noticia que vio sobre ese blog fue la noche anterior sobre su llegada a la academia, el titular de la nueva noticia leía:

"dos estudiantes fuerzan a su compañera de habitación a dejar el dormitorio en espera que la nueva estudiante sea asignada como su room mate." 

keran exhaló y metió el dispositivo en uno de sus bolsillos, quien sea que haya ideado ese plan era patético, tenía una compañera de cuarto asignada desde hace semanas. sin embargo era la segunda noticia sobre ella, sabía que llegar a mitad de semestre a una escuela nueva atraería atención pero esto era demasiado pronto. el blog tenía 10 mil visitantes activos, probablemente toda la escuela ya se enteró de ella. al menos aún no se enteran por qué es que llego sola pensó. lo único que quería era correr a 60 kilómetros por hora y olvidarse de todo esto por un momento.

en el parque había más monstruos que al igual que ella necesitaban quemar estamina para no sentirse irritantes el resto del día, sabía que los otros caninos no tardarían ni 1 minuto en detectar que hay alguien nuevo por lo que trató de cubrir su olor utilizando perfumes. corrió por 1 hora y se detuvo solo porque empezaba a recibir miradas extrañas, su aroma empezaba a resurgir y ahora mismo no quería lidiar con preguntas.

juzgando por unas llaves colgadas en la entrada parecía que su roommate estaba de vuelta en la habitación aunque no podía distinguir ningún aroma en particular, lo cual la irritaba. no había tenido el gusto de conocer a su compañera de habitación ya que tenían horarios completamente opuestos. keran pidió ser asignada al turno matutino, ya que no podía arriesgar pasar fuera una noche de luna llena en la que sus sentidos se agudizaban, la última vez que sucedió había acabado con la vida de sus 8 hermanos y ya no quería ser la culpable de una muerte más. 

aún no sabía qué clase de monstruo era su roomate solo que iba en el turno nocturno. tal vez un zombi, un fantasma, esperaba que no fuese un vampiro. tenía un odio hacia los vampiros. los vampiros y los hombres lobos son históricamente enemigos, las nuevas generaciones casi ya no le tomaban importancia, pero los vampiros le dejaban un mal sabor de boca a keran por los negocios que su padre solía tener con ellos. creía que eran unas criaturas que solo vivían impulsadas por sus instintos, esclavos de beber sangre y nada más. sabía que el principal objetivo de escuelas de de monstruos mixtos era acabar con los antiguos prejuicios de una especie con la otra, y keran lo sabía pero solo estaba dispuesta a tolerar a los chupa sangre en los pasillos y no tener que compartir habitación con una.

no esperaba que su roomate estuviera despierta, ya que al ser de turnos opuestos si ella se estaba alistando para ir a la academia la otra aún debería seguir durmiendo por lo que intentó no hacer ruido pero se sorprendió cuando una voz la llamo. 

"hey." se escucho desde el lado opuesto de la habitación.

la voz era apenas un poco más alta que un susurro pero sus oídos caninos la escucharon perfectamente. 

"¿eres la nueva? espero que sí o la otra razón por la que estás aquí es que acabas de entrar sin permiso a mi habitación." la habitación estaba completamente oscura, solo una esquina estaba iluminada por una lampara de escritorio, la chica tenía un libro en la mano, el único otro sonido que se percibía era el zumbido de un radiador que la chica tenía justo a un lado de donde estaba sentada. 

"afuera hacen 32°C." dijo keran en lugar de contestar la pregunta. 

"no siento ninguno." la chica se puso de pie cruzó la habitación y extendió su mano para saludar "junxi."

cuando keran estrechó sus manos se percató de que la mano de junxi estaba no solo fría pero helada, observó sus manos en incredulidad. no podía detectar el aroma de esta chica y su mano estaba completamente helada. "keran." dijo finalmente. 

"un gusto." junxi sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el comienzo de una rivalidad

"un gusto." junxi sonrió en una sonrisa forzada a propósito para mostrar todos sus dientes y resaltar sus colmillos, no porque estuviera siendo precisamente amigable.

keran volteó los ojos y junxi alzó las cejas entendiendo la situación. esta no era la primera vez que junxi conocía a alguien a quien no le agradaban los vampiros, o ella. era más simple cuando solamente ella era quien no les agradaba, pero ¿por qué tener un problema con toda su especie? ella literalmente nunca pidió ser un vampiro. nunca lo pidió.

junxi apretó su mano una vez más antes de soltarla "como puedes ver" dijo sonriendo de lado mostrando sus colmillos una vez más "en esta casa chupamos sangre, y... otras cosas."

keran se mofó "va, ya veo." 

"¿y bien? ¿a ti que te gusta?" vaya forma de entablar conversación con su nueva roomate

"los vampiros no, por ejemplo." keran cruzó los brazos.

junxi apoyó una mano sobre el muro a un lado de la puerta, keran solo había dado un paso desde que llegó "¿al menos me dirás qué eres?" 

"loba." dijo secamente.

"eso explica el olor a perro mojado." dijo cubriéndose la nariz "bien, al menos coincidimos en que no nos agradan las cosas de plata, de eso puedes estar tranquila pero nada más ¿quieres café?" dijo junxi mientras dejaba su posición y se dirigía a una pequeña mesa en la que solo había una cafetera y vasos desechable. 

los dormitorios eran pequeños, había un escritorio en el que se encontraba un libro abierto y un librero grande recargado en la pared para todos los libros de junxi, la mesa del café, un pequeño refrigerador repleto de bolsas con sangre que keran esperaba que fueran de animales, tres radiadores, todos encendidos, un diván justo a un lado de una enorme ventana, dos guardarropas, un espejo de cuerpo completo y una sola cama. 

"¿dónde está tu cama?" pregunto keran, girando la cabeza para ver toda la habitación.

"no creas que dormiremos juntas, no te ilusiones. aún no me odio tanto." junxi arrancó la sabana blanca con la que cubría su ataúd "aquí está." keran giró los ojos, por segunda vez. "no duermo."

"no duermes, no sientes calor, tampoco puedes ver tu reflejo pero tienes un espejo, y creí que los vampiros solo se alimentaban de sangre pero tienes una cafetera." 

"qué observadora ¿algo más?" junxi se estaba divirtiendo. 

keran tardó un poco más en contestar "el café no es para ti." 

"y qué inteligente. creí que no te agradaba ¿entonces, café?" dijo agitando la cafetera en el viento.

"no lo haces y no." keran tomó su ropa y se dirigió a las duchas.

junxi dejó la cafetera de lado, regresó a su asiento en el escritorio y tomó el libro en donde se había quedado. 

[...]

xichen pasó por la habitación de junxi 30 minutos antes de que las clases empezaran.

"hey" le saludó junxi "aquí está tu café, espero que no se haya enfriado" dijo mientras le cedía un vaso y en otra mano balanceaba su propio bolso y otro vaso con sangre. 

xichen lo tomó y dio un sorbo para probar "gracias, no tienes por qué traerme café todos los días ¿sabes? también hay una cafetera en la sala de estudiantes." 

junxi da un largo sorbo a su propia bebida y por algunos segundos su rostro toma algo de color antes de volver a lucir completamente sin vida, xichen tiene que ver hacia otro lado sintiendo de alguna forma pena por la chica. "excepto que ese café sabe como la mierda." 

"¿ah sí? ¿cómo lo sabrías?" la molesta xichen, sabe que la vampiro carece de casi toda capacidad biológica natural como lo sería en este caso el de apreciar sabores de la comida. 

junxi se ríe y al siguiente momento la toma de la camisa para acercarla un poco más a ella "tal vez lo sabría si me das un beso." xichen se ríe pero no dice nada, junxi le da un beso en la mejilla y puede notar como las orejas de la chica se tornan de un rosa más fuerte. 

al separarse xichen arregla su camisa de cualquier arruga, evitando ver a junxi a los ojos "vamos, nos harás llegar tarde a clase." 

"¿no quieres saber sobre mi nueva compañera de habitación?" pregunta junxi, tomando otro trago de su bebida, intentando acabarla antes de que se caliente.

"leí algo sombre eso en el blog de shuxin, linfan dijo que era una mujer loba ¿cierto? ¿preguntaste por qué viene sola?" pregunta xichen.

junxi suelta una fuerte carcajada y algunos de los monstruos que caminaban al lado de ellas se giraron a verlas. 

"hey baja la voz, fantasmas, recuerda." la banshee la golpea con el codo. junxi se sigue riendo "¿qué es tan gracioso?"

"solo que es del tipo de mujer loba que cree que aún estamos en el siglo IX". 

"mira quién lo dice, la vampiro que tiene casi 200 años." ahora xichen es quien se ríe. "¿qué quieres decir con eso?"

"sabes, esas películas de van helsing, dracula vs el hombre lobo que alimentaron el odio irrazonable entre especies porque de alguna forma trataban de probarse unos a otros cuál era la especie superior, propaganda tachando a vampiros de monstruos inhumanos y a los hombres lobos de ser animales que viven por instintos, etcétera. podría seguir todo el día sobre por qué la pelea entre especies es absurda y usualmente solo es acarreada de generación en generación en lugar de tener bases fundamentadas." junxi sigue sorbiendo de la bebida ausentemente, la pajilla está completamente doblada de tanto morderla "no importa" junxi hace un ademan con la mano para darle menos importancia "yo soy quien lo mencionó pero dejemos de hablar de esto, es muy temprano para esta clase de conversación." 

cuando termina de hablar xichen le da un abrazo, sabe que la vampiro no se ha sentido exactamente orgullosa de su especie en los últimos meses, y es aún más difícil cuando alguien la odia simplemente por algo que ella no decidió. junxi la abraza de vuelta, no sabe si el abrazo duró 5 segundos o 5 horas. xichen tal vez no lo entendería, las banshees en exterior lucen como cualquier otro humano promedio y no tienen ninguna necesidad especial o sobrenatural, pero de todas formas esto no es una competencia sobre quién recibe más odio entre especies y está agradecida de que intente reconfortarla en momentos así. 

"tengo laboratorio de pociones y después biología, envíame un texto para regresar juntas ¡tengo algo que decirte!" le dice xichen antes de entrar al salón de clases. 

junxi se despide y toma las escaleras para ir a su propia clase, se la pasó todo el camino hablando de su roomie que no le preguntó sobre su día a xichen y ahora se siente algo culpable sobre eso, intenta pensar en formas para disculparse cuando alguien choca contra ella, la otra persona iba caminando tan deprisa que el vaso de la bebida queda completamente aplastado sombre su pecho y el de la otra persona, manchando a ambas de sangre, junxi resopla, ahora tendrá que volver a su casillero por una camisa nueva y el olor de la sangre derramada seguro atraerá más vampiros, cuando voltea para ver quién era la persona con la que chocó quiere reír por alguna razón, pero decide no hacerlo. 

"eres una imbécil, ¿acaso no puedes ver por dónde caminas? y ahora estoy bañada en sangre, qué asco." dice keran, intenta empujar a junxi fuera de su camino.

junxi toma de las muñecas a keran para evitar que la aviente y esto hace enfurecer a la mujer lobo "para empezar tú venías corriendo." 

"suéltame." protesta keran y junxi lo hace, ahora hay una pequeña multitud al rededor de ellas y keran empieza a sentirse acorralada. "¿qué están viendo?" keran ladra y la multitud se disipa un poco, cuando ya no hay personas toma a junxi del cuello de la camisa "me las vas a pagar, an junxi."

junxi solo sonríe mostrando los colmillos, si keran cree que esto le afectará un poco o está equivocada, es divertido. "puedes dejarme fuera de tus problemas de ira, cariño." 

keran sujeta la camisa de la chica con más fuerza y rasga la tela con sus uñas, finalmente gruñe y después estampa a la chica contra la pared para salir del lugar. 

junxi niega con la cabeza, esta chica tiene problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> también trato de crear un one sided love entre xichen y junxi, esto tendrá sentido más adelante


End file.
